


Sadie Hawkins Dance

by AbsolutelyGarbage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Middle School AU, Sadie Hawkins AU, awkward preteens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyGarbage/pseuds/AbsolutelyGarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When both of Jean's closest friends get asked to Sadie Hawkins he's faced with the middle school equivalent of a crisis: Who's /he/ going to go with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadie Hawkins Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful Shynii for restoring my inspiration for this AU
> 
> Dorky boys in sweaters are my new passion
> 
> Based off of "Sadie Hawkins Dance" by Relient K (I recommend giving it a listen while reading)

Saddie Hawkins

 

Otherwise known as the most humiliating event of my middle school life thus far.

I had a plan. I wasn’t going to go, no girl would ask me and it’s not as if I went to any school dances anyway, but that was ok because Marco and I were going to have an all-night Halo tournament with Connie.

But then it happened, and by “it” I mean Annie glare-you-dead Leonhardt. In case it wasn’t obvious by the way Marco always lets her copy his homework and sighs dreamily while watching her even when she’s spiking a volley ball into his face (though to her credit, that was an accident) Marco has the hugest crush on Annie. And then she asks him to Sadie Hawkins.

Despite what Eren Jaeger may claim I’m not as much of an asshole as I look. I couldn’t tell my best friend not to go to the dance with the girl of his dreams even if she’s the girl of most guys’ nightmares. Besides I could make due with Con’, Marco sucks at Halo anyway.

But then it happened again and by “it” I mean Sasha potato-chip-girl Braus. Sasha sat with us at lunch on Thursday and through gross mouthfuls of chili dog-Connie didn’t even look away, how gross is that-asked him to Sadie Hawkins. Connie has had a thing for Sasha since pre-school.

So now I’m going to be sitting home, alone, like the loser I am.

That is, unless I manage to get a date.

Given my social status and my standards however, the chances of that happening are about zip. In a perfect world I would go with Mikasa Ackerman, the most perfect girl in the universe. Probably. I haven’t exactly met every girl in the universe.

But my point is, she’s amazing. It’s like she’s good at everything without even trying and, sure, she may not be the best with words but neither am I. We could just kiss instead. Yeah, kissing would be nice. Really nice…ok losing my train of thought here.

It doesn’t really matter, though, because there isn’t a chance in heck that she’d ask me. We can’t all be Marco and woo the girl of our dreams with goofy grins and freckles or Connie and have someone seemingly made for you. No, some of us (namely me) are doomed to be alone forever. Probably.

I’m not one to give up easily, though, and I’m still holding onto the slim hope that some girl will be desperate enough for a date that she’ll ask me. After all I am breathing and relatively hygienic.

So I dawn my best sweater and khakis and run to catch the bus. This is it, make or break. I can _do_ this.

First period things are looking hopeful, I went to the bathroom and on the way out I heard the discussion from the girls’ room. They were talking about who they were going to ask to Sadie Hawkins and from the sounds of it there where at least six of them, that’s six girls without dates that could ask me.

I grin to myself on the way back to class. And no, I totally do the air guitar. But if I had, I would have rocked it.

Second period is spent taking a power nap, nothing else to report there really.

Third period is History, I have to give a fake presidential address on a modern issue that I think is important and blah blah. I’ve been dreading it for weeks. I chose the subject of marriage equality my topic because it’s something I hear my mom talking about it a lot.

It was a hard speech to write, honestly. I wasn’t sure how to argue my point because, to me, it seems obvious that you should be able to marry whoever you want regardless of gender. Maybe that was because Reiner and Bertholdt are some of my closest friends.

But once I got in front of the class, I completely forgot what I wrote. Not in a bad way, though. It’s just I suddenly knew what I had to say. Which never happens to me. I’m not even sure what I ended up saying but by the end Reiner was giving me a thumbs up, holding tightly to Bertholdt’s hand and then clapping.

Everyone was clapping. And not the dull ‘we have to clap for anyone kind’ the actually impressed kind. I swear I can even see Mikasa in the back of the class smile before she adjusts her scarf to hide it.

By fourth period I had no date but I was flying high. The opportunity arose at some point to say a joke and the entire class busted up laughing. It wasn’t even that funny in my opinion and the timing did most of the humor for me but it still felt good. I got several pats on the back and I thought hey, I might not end up going to Sadie Hawkins, but at least people will remember this.

Fifth period is lunch. I scan for a place to sit. Connie and Sasha are stuffing their faces and playing footsies. No. I could probably sit with Marco who is sitting with Annie (and subsequently Reiner and Bertholdt) but then I would just be a fifth wheel instead of a third wheel. Besides the look Annie gives me when she catches me staring is murderous.

I’m contemplating risking flying food bits and sitting with Connie and Sasha anyway when I spot the cheerleader’s table. More specifically the cheer captain, Historia, waving me over. Today really is my lucky day. I should wear this sweater more often.

“Hey Jean!” she greets cheerily.

“Hi” I wave somewhat awkwardly. Historia and I aren’t very close but she has that kind of friendly towards everyone attitude and she invited me so…

“I really liked your speech” She smiles sweetly and I can’t help but smile back. “It was really nice, what you said” yes it was. Because I’m nice. Please ask me to go with you.  But if she’s planning on asking me or not because suddenly Trost quarter back Ymir is standing between us.

“Yo Kirschstein, would you like a beating?” oh sugar honey iced tea I forgot Ymir and Historia a thing. It suddenly occurs to me that _that’s_ the reason Historia liked my speech. God I’m stupid.

“That’s one thing I won’t be needing” I say backing away slowly before full on sprinting out of the cafeteria. Stupid stupid stupid. Maybe it’s better this way anyway. What would I even do if I got invited? Stand pretty for the girl’s pictures and then what? If she asked me out of desperation then she’d probably immediately go hang out with her friends while mine danced with their actual dates who liked them.

I take a sharp turn down an adjacent hall only to run into someone.

“Ow” I complain from the floor and scowl angrily even though this is mostly my fault “watch where you’re-“

Mikasa. I ran into Mikasa. I knocked Mikasa over. Mikasa is on the ground across from me looking stunned.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry” I scramble up and immediately offer my hand. She takes it and I help her up. She brushes dirt off her skirt. Oh no I got her dirty, this couldn’t get any worse.

“There you are Jean” she sounds calm for someone who just got knocked over, wait she was looking for me? I stare at her, dumbfounded but before I can ask she speaks.

“You’re smooth, and good with talkin’. Will you go with me to Sadie Hawkins?” Her cheeks are flushed slightly as the words leave her mouth and wow she looks cute-wait did she just ask me to Sadie Hawkins.

“Yes!” I answer immediately “I mean, yeah, I’d love to go” I try to cover up my eagerness and she smiles.

“Good, pick me up at eight”


End file.
